Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2(6+3y)-3(-y-4)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{6+3y}{)} - 3(-y-4) $ $ {12+6y} - 3(-y-4) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 12+6y {-3(}\gray{-y-4}{)} $ $ 12+6y + {3y+12} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {6y + 3y} + {12 + 12}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {9y} + {12 + 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {9y} + {24}$ The simplified expression is $9y+24$